


Sex on Video

by Finney13



Series: The Shard [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Anna and Tom are time zones apart but that isn't a problem when it comes to sex.





	Sex on Video

The video call finally connected. On the other end sleepy Tom answered. His face had still the pillow markings and his hair was messy. 

"Hello darling, how are you doing today" he started.  
"I had a bloody awful day at work" I started "The new boss is good but I need to sort everything out for her. It is like she doesn't know how to do even the simplest things."  
"She's probably trusting on you just because you worked with her predecessor. And you're her secretary after all, isn't that kinda your job?" He smirked.  
"Yeah yeah, blah blah" I giggled and rolled my eyes "So, prince charming, how's the set?"  
"It is marvellous!" he started "blue and green screens everywhere. I can't wait you to see the end result" he continued cheekily.

Tom was far away in Australia filming his new film and the time difference was horrid. He already had tomorrow morning and I was just about to go to bed today. The time zones gave me headache every time I had to figure out when it would be suitable to call him. I should've made a note on the fridge door of suitable times.

"Hey, isn't it already like working hours there? Shouldn't you be at work? What are you still doing in bed you sleepy head?" I asked.  
"I was waiting for your call" he replied with a smile "I have a day off because my scenes for yesterday and today were wrapped already yesterday. And I wanted to have some sex with you."  
"Whoa there sir" I said blushing "You can't just throw something like that on a lady"  
"Well, you're not just any lady, you're my lady and I do as I bloody well please with you, pet" he said with his dom voice. Which actually was a lot like his Loki voice. 

He knew how much I loved to be bossed around by him in bed and he was always willing to please me.

"Oh, well in that case, what would you like me to do, Sir?" I asked.  
"Go to the bedroom." he started "And when you're there put the laptop on the bedside table so that I can see you"

I obeyed. 

"Turn on the lights and get rid of that morning gown you're wearing." he continued once I had settled the laptop and myself in front of it. 

He gasped when he saw that I wasn't wearing anything underneath the gown.

"Well, that was quick" he said "I was hoping there would be something more underneath. Go wear that nice corset of yours and the garters. Now be a good girl and be quick about it, pet, chop-chop".

He knew how much the corset alone aroused me, but even more it did because I knew it made him horny too. Once I had put my new lingerie, corset, garters, and thigh highs to match on I walked back in front of the laptop camera. This time he audibly gasped.

"That is a new corset and lingerie, my pet" he stated and was clearly entranced by the sight.  
"The corset has proper bones, Sir" I teased him  
"That's good, good. I like the colour, red is excellent. Excellent choice, pet" he agreed and fixed his position on the bed. 

This was going to be all me doing and him watching. And I so didn't mind.

"Turn around for me, pet" he commanded

I turned slowly around biting my lip and caressing my own figure with my hands at the same time.

"Oh you are one fine lady, pet" he sighed. "Now sit down on the bed and remove the thigh-highs one by one. Slowly."

I sat on the bed. First, I took the garter off from my left leg, then from the right. Then I removed the thigh-high from the right leg by rolling it down slowly bending down to show my deep cleavage to the camera. Then I did the same to the thigh-high on the left leg.

"What can I do then to please you, Sir?" I asked.  
"Open your bra but don't let it fall. Hold it and let the straps fall on your upper arms." he commanded and I obeyed. He devoured the sight for a moment and continued: "Now turn your back to me and remove the bra."

I let the bra fall on the floor and looked at the camera over my shoulder and wiggled my bum.

"You cheeky girl" slipped from him but then he composed himself again: "Slap your buttocks, pet."

I did. The slap sting a bit but it was in a good way.

"Yes" he sighed "caress it, the sting will pass, pet. Now, turn around" he commanded. 

I turned and he smirked. For a moment I saw Loki lingering on his face.

"Play with your breasts for me, pet"

I closed my eyes and imagined him holding my breasts and playing with my nipples, with his fingers, and sucking them, playing with the nipples his tongue. I let my body move with the arousal and I could hear he was enjoying my play as much as I did.

"Take off your panties and sit down, pet" he said and then again he slipped from character: "I don't think I can handle this today much longer."

I sat down and opened my legs to show him my dripping and swollen vulva. He gasped.  
"Masturbate for me, pet. Not with a toy, with your hands"

I slipped my left index and middle fingers inside my wet vagina and moved them back and forward while rubbing my swollen clit. I was so aroused that I couldn't hold an orgasm too long and I begged him to let me release myself.  
"Alright pet, you may come" he smiled at me.  
I came with a moan almost immediately he let me have my orgasm. He devoured it and then let himself come with a grunt and a loud "Fuck!"

"Did you like it?" he asked me when we were laying on our beds in the aftermath, together but time zones apart.  
"I did, very much so" I said and blew him a kiss which he grabbed.  
We chatted for a while about ordinary daily things. "I know it's late there already." Tom said. "I think I'm letting you sleep now and go for a run myself. This session woke me up nicely."  
"Well, for me then again I think I'll sleep soundly tonight" I giggled and continued "Have a great day, darling. I love you."  
"I will. I'll call you again in the evening. Or on your morning. Love you lots." he replied and ended the call.


End file.
